


Big question! The Gift

by AnAnYaH



Series: Short Johnlock Stories [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Confused Sherlock Holmes, Dialogue-Only, Indirect confession, M/M, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson at Christmas, christmas johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/pseuds/AnAnYaH
Summary: Christmas is not far and John has plans for a perfect gift for his little daughter.Dialogue - Only.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Short Johnlock Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582567
Comments: 19
Kudos: 19





	Big question! The Gift

> John : So the big question
> 
> Sherlock : What is?
> 
> John : The gift .
> 
> Sherlock : I don't want one , thank you.
> 
> John : Not for you , for Rose.
> 
> Sherlock : She wanted that doll house , remember ?
> 
> John : And I am pretty sure she will be receiving one from Uncle Mycroft this year.
> 
> Sherlock : Truth. He has no imagination what-so-ever.
> 
> John : On the other hand , I have one.
> 
> Sherlock : Tell me.
> 
> John : Something she needs the most at the moment.
> 
> Sherlock : That is?
> 
> John : - A family

**// Pause //**

> Sherlock : Oh! so , you've planned to get married again ? Met someone then I presume ?
> 
> John : Ya. Not that its love or something, but feels good to be together.
> 
> Sherlock : Sounds like love to me.
> 
> John : Does it ?

**//Pause//**

> John : Also don't you think it will be great if she is not alone anymore .. ?
> 
> Sherlock : Like a sibling ?
> 
> John : Yes.
> 
> Sherlock : Oh! So you made someone pregnant again ?
> 
> John : Not really possible , no!
> 
> Sherlock : Why not ?
> 
> John : Obvious isn't it ?

**// Pause //**

> Sherlock : A... man?
> 
> John : quite so .

**//Pause//**

> John : So, I was thinking about adoption.
> 
> Sherlock : Hmm .
> 
> John : Girl or a boy ?
> 
> Sherlock : Hmm .
> 
> John : Sherlock ?
> 
> Sherlock : What ?
> 
> John : I am asking you.
> 
> Sherlock : What ?
> 
> John : Girl or a boy ?
> 
> Sherlock : A brother maybe. Although it's not my place to say anything.
> 
> John : Boy it is .

**// Pause //**

> John : I've decided this on a whim, and want all this to be done before Christmas. You think Mycroft can help?
> 
> Sherlock : ..... I'll ask him.
> 
> John : Good.
> 
> Sherlock : Your Welcome.
> 
> John : Oh yeah, thank you.

**// Pause //**

> John : So I've looked for an apartment. 3 bedrooms, one for the kids, one spare and one ...
> 
> Sherlock : For the couple .
> 
> John : Yes.
> 
> Sherlock : Thought it wasn't sexual.
> 
> John : Not yet, but you know, marriage changes things .
> 
> Sherlock : Doing it with a man though , won't that bother you ?
> 
> John : He is not just any man . He is -
> 
> Sherlock : - O-Ohkay ! I'll tell Mycroft to help you with the paper work.
> 
> John : I was thinking about a ceremonial marriage.

**// Pause //**

> John : I have already booked an appointment in the adoption center for Monday. That means we'll have to get married within two days.
> 
> Sherlock : I don't really care about all this but does this guy even know what's going inside your head ? Who is this guy ? From work ? A colleague ? Old friend ?
> 
> John : Yes.
> 
> Sherlock : Yes?
> 
> John : Yes to all.
> 
> Sherlock : Really, who is this guy ?
> 
> John : You like him a lot .
> 
> Sherlock : No I don't !
> 
> John : It's not like I've officially asked him or something , but recently I've told him about the adoption, the marriage and the apartment.
> 
> Sherlock : Well, congratulations then.
> 
> John : Can't wait.

**// Pause //**

> John : Hamish, sounds good?
> 
> Sherlock : What ?
> 
> John : The baby name .
> 
> Sherlock : You - hate - Hamish.
> 
> John : But I believe, you love Hamish.
> 
> Sherlock : - What ?
> 
> John : I'll be picking you up . on Monday.
> 
> Sherlock : - What ?
> 
> John : Right! that won't be at all necessary , If Mycroft manages to arrange everything on time.
> 
> Sherlock : - What ?
> 
> John : What do you like for breakfast though ?
> 
> Sherlock : - What ?
> 
> John : What indeed , Sherlock Holmes ? What indeed ...
> 
> **~ The End ~**


End file.
